As I Lay Dying
by Cleo-Alektryon
Summary: Die Hungerspiele sind grausam. Nur einer darf überleben. Was ist mit denjenigen, die schon zu Beginn sterben? (Eine Reise in den Tod)


Disclaimer: „Die Tribute von Panem" gehört mir nicht. Dasshier ist nur zur Unterhaltung.

A/N: Nja...ich wollte mal eine Geschichte von Jemandem schreiben, der zu denjenigen gehört, deren Namen wir meist noch nicht einmal erfahren.

As I lay dying

Es stimmt. Die Sache mit dem Leben, das kurz vor dem Tod an einem vorbeizieht. Das stimmt wirklich. Ich habe das immer für ein Gerücht gehalten, aber es ist ja nie zu spät, um neue Erfahrungen zu machen, nicht wahr? Selbst, wenn man gerade dabei ist, diese Welt zu verlassen. Das Gras, das mein Sterbebett ist, ist nass von meinem Blut. Beständig rinnt es aus meinem Körper und mein Leben mit ihm. Seltsamer Weise fühle ich keinen wirklichen Schmerz. Wahrscheinlich liegt das am Shock. Mein Verstand begreift noch nicht, dass ich sterbe. Stattdessen sendet er mir die Bilder aus meinem Leben. Oder vielmehr die letzten Stunden daraus. Mein Name ist Trielle Sharidan. Ich bin 15 Jahre alt und stamme aus Distrikt 3. Ich habe einen Zwillingsbruder, eine Mutter und einen Vater, die ich über alles liebe. Ich schließe die Augen.

Und dann...sehe ich.

„Trielle, bist du wach?"

Nein, war ich nicht. Ich lag in dem großen, weichen Bett und hatte bis vor wenigen Sekunden noch friedlich geschlafen. Erstaunlich friedlich sogar. Nun, da ich es recht bedachte, wunderte ich mich, wie man in der Nacht vor seinem Tod nur so ruhig schlafen konnte. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sich mein Kopf beharrlich weigerte, die Tatsache, dass ich wahrscheinlich bald sterben würde zu akzeptieren. Mehrere Male hatte ich es mir vor Augen gehalten, am Schluss hatte ich es mir sogar vor dem Spiegel laut ins Gesicht gesagt: „Du wirst sterben. Wenn nicht morgen, dann in den nächsten Tagen. Die Chancen, dass du gewinnst sind so gering, dass du sie vermutlich nicht einmal mit einer Lupe finden würdest."

Doch das kleine Mädchen hinter dem Glas mit den langen braunen Haaren blickte mich nur verständnislos aus ihren grünen Augen an. Meine Empfindungen waren wie betäubt. Ich machte alles so wie immer. Vergeblich suchte ich nach Angst, Trauer oder Wut in mir. Entweder hatte sich mein Unterbewusstsein schon längst mit der Realität abgefunden oder die Gefühlstaubheit war etwas, dass sich mein Selbsterhaltungstrieb ausgedacht hatte, damit ich nicht in besinnungslose Panik verfiel.

„Trielle, es wird Zeit."

Die Stimme von vor der Tür. Richtig, die hatte ich in meinen Überlegungen vollkommen vergessen. Sie gehörte Titus Aniston, meinem Betreuer. Er klang so normal, als wäre dieser Tag in keinster Weise besonders. Heiter, aber nicht überdreht, freundlich, aber nicht übertrieben, erwartungsvoll, aber nicht aufgeregt. Ich vermutete, dass er mich nicht zusätzlich beunruhigen wollte. Damit spielte er meinem Selbsterhaltungstrieb, der mir Normalität suggerierte, geradezu in die Hände.

„Ja, ich komme."

Langsam erhob ich mich und blickte mich in meinem Zimmer um. Der Umstand, dass ich mir jetzt nichts anderes anziehen musste, wirkte doch etwas komisch auf mich. Rasch, damit in mir erst gar keine Angst aufkommen konnte, verließ ich das Zimmer.

Es war schon eigenartig. Ich erlebte die Welt wie durch eine Wattewand hindurch. Was ich sah war irgendwie irreal, als ob ich einen Film sehen würde. Geräusche drangen nur gedämpft zu mir durch, Gerüche wirkten weniger intensiv und ich taumelte mehr, als das ich ging. Ich war zwar noch nie betrunken, aber so in etwa stellte ich es mir vor. War das wieder mein Unterbewusstsein? Drückte sich meine Todesangst vielleicht so aus? Ich wollte nicht in die Arena. Ich wollte nach Hause, zu meiner Familie. Ich wollte wieder in die Schule gehen und nachmittags meiner Mutter im Haushalt helfen. Ich wollte leben. Aber man führte mich auf das Dach, wo ich in das Hovercraft steigen sollte, das mich meinem Tod entgegenflog – das konnte doch nicht wirklich sein!

An Bord erwartete mich Julia, meine Stylistin. Sie nahm meine Hand und hielt sie fest. Das Gefühl von einer Mauer zwischen mir und dem Rest der Welt verschwandt. Mein Herz begann dafür schneller zu schlagen. Nur ein Wenig, als wäre ich eben eine Treppe hochgestiegen. Ja, das war besser, fand ich. Es fühlte sich mehr nach Leben an. Wenn dies meine letzten Stunden waren, wollte ich sie nicht in Apathie verbringen.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?",

wollte Julia wissen. Ich konnte nicht anders, als innerlich über die Frage zu lachen. Was bitte, sollte in Ordnung sein? Auf Julias Zügen sah ich Hilflosigkeit. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie für ein Tribut verantwortlich gewesen war und sie hatte wohl nicht damit gerechnet, dass es so schwer sein konnte, einen Menschen in den Tod zu begleiten. Ich beschloss, ihr keinen Vorwurf zu machen. Sie wollte nur etwas sagen, mir ein wenig Normalität vermitteln…wieder mal. Mein Selbsterhaltungstrieb dürfte sich freuen.

„Ja",

antwortete ich ihr.

„Möchtest du etwas essen?"

Eigentlich hatte ich keinen Hunger, aber was sprach dagegen? Wenn ich schon sterben sollte, wollte ich wenigstens noch alle Annehmlichkeiten auf dem Weg dahin mitnehmen. Zu meiner Überraschung schmeckte es mir ausgezeichnet. Ich hoffte, diese Normalität, die ich mir hier selbst vorgaukelte, würde noch lange anhalten.

Die Fenster wurden verdunkelt und mein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich weiter. Jetzt merkte ich, wie sie langsam zu mir durchsickerte, die erschreckende Realität. Aber konnte ich nicht doch leben? Gab es denn so überhaupt keine Chance für mich? Nun ja, es gab wohl eine, aber schon darauf zu hoffen war dumm, das wusste ich. Ich kämpfte gegen 23 andere Tribute. Einige waren mir vielleicht unterlegen, aber sicher nicht alle. Viele waren stärker als ich. Wenn ich nicht am Füllhorn sterben würde, dann eben etwas später. Es machte keinen Unterschied, ob ich als erstes, als fünftes oder als fünfzehntes starb, leben durfte alleine der Sieger. Mein Herz schlug schneller.

Wir stiegen aus dem Hovercraft in die Katakomben der Arena. Julia führte mich in meinen Startraum.

„Es sieht so aus, als wäre es sehr warm draußen",

sagte sie, als sie sich die Kleidung, die für mich bereitlag ansah. Eine lange, braune Hose und ein langärmeliges aber dünnes Hemd in einem hellen Grün.

„Das ist eher etwas gegen Sonne, anstatt gegen Kälte und Regen."

Wortlos zog ich die Sachen an.

„Hier ist noch dein Medaillon. Ansonsten…nichts mehr."

Das Medaillon. Ich setzte mich auf das bequeme Sofa und blickte es versonnen an. Es war mein Gegenstand, den ich von zu Hause hatte mitnehmen dürfen. Vorsichtig öffnete ich es und blickte auf das Foto meiner Familie. Mein Vater River, meine Mutter Choral und mein Bruder Nesh, sie alle sahen mich lächelnd an. Ichselbst hatte das Bild gemacht. Das war letztes Jahr im Sommer gewesen. Der Sommer, das war meine liebste Jahreszeit. Die ganze Welt schien auf dem Höhepunkt ihres Lebens zu sein. Leben...

Eine Träne fiel auf meine Hand. Nur verzögert verstand ich, dass ich sie geweint hatte. Und dann war sie plötzlich da. Die unkontrollierte, alles überflutende, keinen Ausweg zulassende Angst. Jetzt und hier, unter der Arena der Hungerspiele, kurz vor meinem Tod verstand ich: Ich würde sterben, ich würde meine Familie nie, niemals wiedersehen!

Der Rest der Scheinnormalität, die mein Unterbewusstsein noch aufrecht hatte erhalten können, zerbrach um mich her wie ein gläserner Käfig und entließ mich in die grausame Wirklichkeit. Hemmungslos weinend brach ich zusammen.

„Ich will nicht sterben! Ich will leben! Bitte… bitte lasst mich doch leben! Ich will nicht!"

Das alles kreischte ich in zunehmender Hysterie. Es war mir egal, wer es hörte. Für einen Moment stieg in mir die irrsinnige Hoffnung auf, wenn ich nur laut genug schrie, würde mich jemand hören, der mich hier herausholte. Mir war auf einmal entsetzlich kalt. Ich zitterte heftig und Übelkeit stieg in mir auf. Ich wollte nicht!

Da schlangen sich zwei Arme um mich und ich wurde an einen warmen Körper gezogen. Lippen pressten sich gegen meine Stirn und Julias Stimme flüsterte leise zu mir:

„Trielle. Sh sh… ist ja gut… du musst dich beruhigen, hörst du? So hast du auf keinen Fall eine Chance."

Sie sprach mit fester Stimme. Die Hilflosigkeit war aus ihrem Tonfall verschwunden. Stattdessen richtete sie ihre Worte leise und eindringlich an mich. Alles andere hätte ich in meiner Panik auch nicht mehr Wahrgenommen. Tatsächlich brachte sie mich wieder zur Besinnung. Ich hob den Blick und sah sie an. In ihren Augen las ich Mitgefühl und Bedauern. Ich konnte nicht anders, als sie für die Nervenstärke, die sie plötzlich zeigte zu bewundern. Sie strich mir eine braune Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Du darfst nicht jetzt schon aufgeben. Es gibt Hoffnung."

Ich nickte schwach.

„Ja… vielleicht."

Julia nahm mich in die Arme. Ich genoss es, mich noch einmal an einem lebendigen Menschen festhalten zu können. In diesem Moment gab es nichts Wundervolleres für mich, als die Wärme ihres Körpers zu spüren, ihren ruhigen Atem und ihr schlagendes Herz zu hören. Zwar wusste ich, dass es für mich herzlich wenig Hoffnung gab und das Julia nur so reden konnte, weil sie nichts Besseres wusste, aber trotzdem hatten mir ihre Worte geholfen.

Ich wurde ruhiger, aber die Gefühlstaubheit von heute Morgen kehrte auch nicht zurück. Als Julia mich auf die Metalplatte führte, zitterte ich nicht mehr. Ich nahm die Welt überdeutlich war. Meine Sinne waren so geschärft, wie ich es niemals für möglich gehalten hätte. Der Boden unter mir, die Wände des Raumes, selbst die Luft um mich her schien im Takt meines immer schneller schlagenden Herzens zu vibrieren.

Julia drückte noch einmal meine Hände und küsste mich auf die Stirn. Dann trat sie zurück und der Glaszylinder trennte mich von ihr. Meine Platte setzte sich in Bewegung und für einen Moment war ich von Dunkelheit umgeben.

Mein Herzschlag schien meinen ganzen Körper zu erfassen. Ich war nur noch meine Sinne und der schnelle, trommelnde Lebensrhythmus in meiner Brust. Der Rhythmus, der vor ein paar Stunden noch so normal gewesen war und jetzt immer schneller, immer drängender und heftiger wurde, je näher ich dem großen Finale kam. Wie viele Schläge gingen mir verloren, wenn ich jetzt starb? Konnte ich sie alle aufholen? Dürfen Menschen darüber entscheiden, wann ein Herz aufhören soll zu schlagen?

Helles Licht war auf einmal um mich und ich schloss geblendet die Augen. Meine überempfindlichen Sinne sandten Welle um Welle Eindrücke an mich. Eine Stimme ertönte und informierte, dass die Hungerspiele begonnen hätten. 60 Sekunden, so viel, so wenig Zeit hatte ich.

Ich war ruhig. Nicht weil ich mich nicht fürchtete oder erneut in Litargie versank. Jetzt endlich, konnte ich mich mit meinem Schicksal abfinden. Ich konnte Akzeptieren und das gab mir ruhe. Ich gab mich vollkommen meinen Sinnen hin. Ich stand auf einer Waldlichtung. Zwischen mir, dem Füllhorn und den anderen Tributen wuchs hohes, dichtes gras. Ich konnte jeden einzelnen Halm erkennen. Ich sah jede Blume mit allen ihren Farbschattierungen. Ich sah jeden Baum und jedes Blatt. Ich sah den blauen Himmel und die Vögel in den Wipfeln. Ich hörte sie singen. Ich hörte den Wind sacht durch die Gräser und Blätter rauschen. Ich hörte Grillen. Ich spürte die warme Sonne auf der Haut und ich roch das Gras, die Blumen und die warme Erde. Ich konnte die süße Luft schmecken. Über allem lag der feurige Rhythmus meines Herzens. Was war dießhier, wenn nicht die aller reinste, intensivste, die aller vollendetste Form von Leben?

Der Gong erklang und ich warf mich herum und rannte. So schnell ich konnte lief ich auf die Bäume zu. Vielleicht, wenn ich sie erreichte…

Etwas traf mich im Rücken und ich fiel lang ausgestreckt ins hohe Gras. Das Atmen wurde seltsam schwer und ich verstand zunächst nicht, was geschehen war. Wie betäubt blieb ich liegen. Konnte denn Jemand so schnell an eine Waffe gekommen sein?

Schnelle Schritte näherten sich und ein Tribut, das ich nicht sehen konnte, riss mir das Messer wieder aus dem Rücken.

„Hast wohl gedacht, du rennst schnell weg, dann würden wir dich nicht erwischen, hm?"

Die Schritte entfernten sich hastig wieder. Wer war das gewesen? Warum hatte er auf mich gezielt? Ich war doch nur eine von 24 Anderen. Vermutlich hatte ich einfach Pech gehabt und war irgendwem spontan aufgefallen oder ich war nur im falschen Moment an der falschen Stelle gewesen. Jetzt machte es keinen Unterschied mehr.

Blut rann über meinen Körper und meine Wahrnehmung trübte sich. Ich suchte in mir nach Angst oder Trauer, aber ich fand nichts dergleichen. Ich dachte an meine Familie. Sie würden um mich trauern. Meine Mutter würde Weinen und mein Bruder und mein Vater würden still dasitzen und irgendwie versuchen, mit meinem Tod klarzukommen. Ich hoffte, dass sie bald darüber hinwegkämen. Es gelang mir mich etwas aufzurichten. Mein Blut floss noch schneller durch die Bewegung, aber das war nun nicht mehr wichtig. Ein paar Worte, mehr wollte ich nicht. Meine Stimme war leise und rau, aber ich konnte es aussprechen, bevor ich ins weiche Gras zurückfiel:

„Mama, Papa, Nesh… Ich liebe euch… Vergesst mich… nur… bitte… nicht…"

Ich hatte es geschafft. Es war mir wichtig gewesen, ihnen das zu sagen, bevor ich ging. Auch, wenn ich wusste, dass meine Familie mich in Erinnerung behalten würde. Genauso, wie meine Eltern und Nesh wussten, wie viel sie mir bedeuteten. Eigentlich hätte ich es nicht noch einmal aussprechen müssen, aber irgendwie...war es ein gutes Gefühl, dass ich es ihnen noch einmal gesagt hatte.

Es stimmt. Die Sache mit dem Leben, das kurz vor dem Tod an einem vorbeizieht. Das stimmt wirklich. Ich habe das immer für ein Gerücht gehalten, aber es ist ja nie zu spät, um neue Erfahrungen zu machen, nicht wahr? Selbst, wenn man gerade dabei ist, diese Welt zu verlassen. Das Gras, das mein Sterbebett ist, ist nass von meinem Blut. Beständig rinnt es aus meinem Körper und mein Leben mit ihm. Ich fühle einen stechenden Schmerz, der meinen ganzen Körper durchbohrt. Mein Verstand begreift in zwischen, dass ich sterbe. Die Bilder meiner letzten Stunden verlöschen und es wird dunkel um mich her. Der Schmerz ebbt schon wieder ab, als sich meine Wahrnehmung auflöst. Ich schließe die Augen.

Und dann...sterbe ich.


End file.
